Journal Intime
by S.Hardy
Summary: Que se passe t il lorsque Heisuke et Shinpachi on perdus leurs journal respectif ? Yaoi, ShinpaXHeisuke.


-1Alala ! Le Shinsengumi, son calme légendaire lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de gros méchants pas gentils à zigouiller dans les parages, ça vous ferait presque rêver ! Mais, si on s'approche d'un peu plus près, vers les appartements d'un capitaine de la 10eme division, on pouvait voir le rouquin de Shinpachi en train de foutre complètement le bordel dans ses appartements. Les placards étaient vidés, les tatamis tous renversés. Et il détruisait le calme de ses voisins par la même occasion. On pouvait lire le désespoir sur le visage de notre Shinpa - chan.

**Mais bon sang ou il a donc bien pu passer ????**

**Tu cherche quelque chose ?**

La voix plus masculine que la sienne le fit sursauter d'un coup sec. Il se tourna et vit son ami Sanosuke, se tenant derrière lui les bras croisés, l'air abruti devant tout ce désordre. D'accord, Shin n'était pas Mr. Propre, mais il y avait un minimum quoi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

**Mais pourquoi t'a foutu tout ce … carnage ?**

**Je cherche un truc **

**Oui ça j'avais remarqué merci, et quoi ?**

**Mon … mon journal …**

**Mais ça t'en a tous les jours au vendeur du …**

**Mais non pas un journal comme ça, je cherche mon journal intime !**

Grands yeux de la part de Sano. Là, il était vraiment surpris. Shinpachi, tenir un journal intime ? Mais il pouvait y dire quoi ? Il était tous les jours avec lui et Heiske, ils vivaient les mêmes choses, rencontraient les mêmes personnes, il n'y avait rien qui méritait de tenir un journal intime non ? Il haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'il allait chercher de son coté si il le trouvait.

**Mais promets moi que tu ne le lira pas!**

**Promis, promis, je vais pas le lire.**

Il rampait depuis un bon moment, les yeux fixés vers le sol, fouillant celui-ci de ses yeux. Depuis ce matin, il était là, telle une tondeuse à gazon, mangeant s'il le pouvait la pelouse pour trouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Sano qui passait par la, le vit accroupis et eu comme réflexe naturel, de venir à lui lui mettre un coup dans le derrière. Mais il se ravisa et se contenta de demander :

**Heiske, tu nous fais quoi là ?**

**Je cherche.**

Mais dites moi c'est une maladie que de perdre tout aujourd'hui …

**Et tu cherches quoi ?**

**Mon journal intime.**

**Ah toi aussi !**

**Tu cherches aussi le tien Sano ?**

**Nan, celui de Shinpa - chan. Si tu le trouve fais moi signe, d'accord ?**

**D'accord.**

Peu de temps après que son ami fut hors de sa vue, les yeux de notre ami s'emplirent d'étoiles et de larmes en découvrant ce qu'il recherchait tant ; son journal ! Il sauta sur celui-ci, et le câlina, tel un chien retrouvant son n'os, le couvrant de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre pour vérifier son état. On sait jamais, à traîner ainsi dans une pelouse des plus douteuses, y'a de quoi se poser des questions, non ? Il ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant, découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son écriture, mais celle de son ami, Shinpachi. D'abord, il ferma le journal, se disant que ce n'était pas bien de faire ça … mais après tout, la tentation était trop forte! Il ouvrit le cahier et se mit à lire la première page :

_Cher journal_

_Aujourd'hui, Sano et moi sommes allés chercher de quoi faire à manger, du moins, on a achetés des légumes et un peu de viande, et nous nous sommes essayés à la cuisine. Heiske nous a rejoins par la suite. Les plats de Sano étaient carrément immangeables ! On étaient morts de rire Heiske et moi, même si notre pauvre ami ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

_Ami… je crois que je ne suis qu'un ami pour Heiske. Rien de plus. Cela me désole, il est fort attrayant … oui, bon, ça fait longtemps que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments envers lui, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'écrire un journal intime, afin d'avoir une sorte de défouloir. Il me fallait une personne, ou plutôt quelque chose, pour confier mes sentiments : je suis fou amoureux de Heiske. _

_Chaque jour qui passe, j'espère qu'il pousse le contact physique à plus que nos entraînements quotidiens, que nos gestes amicaux habituels. A chacun des contacts de sa peau sur la mienne, j'ai de réels frissons. Je sens mon cœur battre fort et très rapidement, des bouffées de chaleur prennent possession de moi, j'en ai la tête qui tourne et les jambes qui vacillent. C'est une sensation vraiment très agréable, mais, je voudrais que ses yeux se posent sur moi, et moi seul. Que ses mains parcourent mon corps, et seulement le mien. Que ses lèvres se posent uniquement sur mes lèvres. Que sa voix me murmure des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille … _

_Je suis complètement ivre de lui, à un point ou moi-même j'en ai peur. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort et puissant. Je pourrai détruire chaque femme qui oserait s'approcher de lui de trop près. _

_Chaque matin, lorsque je me réveille, je pense à lui. Il occupe toute mes pensées, tous mes rêves, il fait partie de ma vie à un point si fort, qu'il l'ignore sûrement. D'un coté, je préfère qu'il ignore la véritable nature de mes sentiments. Que ferait il si il apprenait que son ami est gay ? Et de plus, complètement amoureux de lui, qu'il fait de lui l'objet de ses désirs ? Je ne préfère pas imaginer la catastrophe. Après ce, je suis sûr que Sano ne voudra plus jamais avoir affaire à moi. _

_Pourtant, je suis terriblement malheureux. Je sens mon cœur se déchirer lorsqu'il se rends dans les quartiers des plaisirs, avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai mal, de l'aimer et de ne rien lui dire. Ça me fait horriblement souffrir. _

Il referma directement le journal, ne voulant lire plus.

**Shinpa - chan …. C'est crô mignooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!**

**Youpiii ! Je l'ai enfin retrouvé !**

On pouvait voir un petit Shinpachi sautillant partout dans une des pièces du Shinsengumi, il câlinait le cahier noir qu'il avait enter les mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait retrouvé son journal intime, imaginez un instant sa joie extrême. Il le tendit devant lui, mais, en regardant mieux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le sien. Clignant des yeux, il se demanda à qui il pouvait être. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de nom, la meilleure chose à faire c'est de le lire, non ? … Oui, la mauvaise excuse pour le lire mais bon, on s'amuse comme on peut, non ?

_Bonjour à toi, journal!_

_Je m'appelle Heiske, et si je commence à te parler de ma vie, ne crois pas par ce que je trouve que tu as une bonne tête, mais par ce que, depuis un long moment, il faut que je parle de quelque chose, à quelque un. Un secret terrible qui me déchire complètement. Mais qui en même temps me rends plus heureux que jamais. Je suis amoureux. Super non ? Bah non. Je suis amoureux de mon ami Shinpachi. Eh oui, lui. Cruelle destinée n'Est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps mon cœur l'a choisi, mais une chose est sûre, cet amour, c'est du sérieux et je l'aimerais toujours, toute ma vie et bien au-delà. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, c'est pour voir son visage souriant._

_Je ne vis que pour le voir heureux. Mais pourtant, mon visage souriant n'est qu'un masque. J'ai atrocement mal de ne pas pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras et de le couvrir de baiser autant que je le souhaiterais. J'en rêve chaque nuit, ça me rends malade. Pour cela, je vais voir les filles de joie rousses, mais même avec elles, je ne peux rien faire, je bloque complètement, je ne peux toucher une autre personne que lui, ça me fait culpabiliser mortellement. Je ne pense qu'a lui lorsque je touche une partie du corps de ces filles et aussitôt, je ne peux plus aller plus loin, tant j'ai mon cœur qui se serre. _

Il reposa le journal sur la table et laissa échapper un soupire :

**Heiske, …**

**Oui c'est moi.**

Shinpachi sursauta et rougit lorsqu'il vit le possesseur du journal juste derrière lui. Il ne savait que dire.

**Heiske, désolé je l'ai trouvé par hasard, je pensais que c'était le mien, mais en l'ouvrant seulement j'ai vu qu'il était à quelque un d'autre, et quand j'ai commencé à lire, je n'ai plus pu m'arrêter, désolé vraiment je ne voulais pas violer ton intimité et découvrir tes secrets, je jure de ne rien dire à personne et …**

**Tais toi Shinpa - chan.**

Il utilisa alors la technique la plus vieille du monde pour faire taire quelque un, qui consistait d'occuper autrement ses lèvres. En gros, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, un baiser. Un baiser des plus doux. Shin ferma les yeux à ce contact si doux.

**Heiske**

**Fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.**

Puis il déposa le journal de Shinpachi sur les genoux de celui-ci, avant de poser ses mains sur les joues du rouquin et de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

_Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants … nan je rigole XD Sanosuke passa son week end à chercher les journaux intimes de ses amis, tandis que ces deux là, s'occupaient bien autrement _


End file.
